Twilight Alice's Story
by ruby diamonds
Summary: twilight through alice's eyes. runs paralell with Stephenie Meyer's Midnight Sun, then follows my own interpretation. first fanfic. rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is twilight, through Alice's eyes. I hope you like it!! Please, please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Visions**

I knew that Jasper had guessed something was wrong. I was evident on my face, to him – something wasn't quite right.

I didn't even know myself what was going to happen. But today was going to have a huge difference on my family. I knew that much, but I could also feel it. The sight in front of my eyes blurred again as I looked worriedly into the future... but nothing. I just couldn't get a grip on it.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice pulled at my vision, sucking it away. "C'mon. Let's go." He waited until I looked into his eyes, and even _I_ could feel the reassurance he wanted me to feel, without his talents, radiating off him. His beautiful eyes held mine for a second longer, and then I turned my head away, as he hugged me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

Then he let me go, but took my hand and we flew together to the car. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were already there, Edward revving the engine of his silver Volvo as we hopped in. The tires squealed and spun as Edward raced out of our drive.

Edward's brow immediately furrowed. My lack of sight into the future annoyed him as much as it annoyed me. _Why,_ I had absolutely no idea. _Sorry, I still don't know,_ I thought towards him. My internal voice had an edge of irritation, and I knew he could hear it. I tried to keep my thoughts off the true worry I felt, and he didn't seem to notice anything. He must be distracted, because normally he would be able to weasel his way through my thoughts, and find it somewhere, somehow. He must be concentrating on something... possible outcomes of today, or my visions? Maybe. _I just can't see it. I think it is because someone hasn't fully decided something yet. Like acting on an instinct? _He nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

Jasper rubbed my hand soothingly, and threw waves of calm serenity out towards me once again, encompassing me in a peaceful and comforting bubble . The clouds closed overhead, and the rain began spattering down the window.

We arrived at school in perfect time.

I drifted through the classes, not really noticing whether I was still at the lab table with Jazz in biology, or listening to mediocre Spanish. I was entirely absorbed with my mystery, but mostly worried about my poor Jasper. He suffered more than the rest of us, and today was particularly hard for him because we hadn't gone hunting for a while. Only two weeks though. Nothing too immense. At least for the rest of us.

I looked forward again for him, as he struggled next to me. He didn't like to seem weak, and I knew he would prefer it if I didn't see all of his increasing efforts, but I needed to know what would happen.

I hated seeing him in pain.

The day passed in a blur, and all too soon, we had assembled at our usual table for lunch. We collected the trays full of food we wouldn't eat, and sat, talking only in monotones to each other. Jasper tried to keep his thoughts away from the humans, and their beating hearts.

_Edward. _I knew he could hear me. _How is he holding up?_ We had become much better at these silent conversations. No-one, except for us, would realise our communication any longer.

He frowned slightly. My eyes jumped anxiously to my side immediately, and I watched Jasper through my peripheral vision. Was it that bad?

_Is there any danger? _I knew he could hear the alarm in my mental voice. I searched through my vision looking for the source of his frown. There didn't _appear_ to be anything...

He turned his head very slightly, then stared back at the cracks in the wall he was watching previously. I knew that if a human was watching, he wouldn't have appeared to have moved at all.

I suppressed a sigh of relief. _Let me know if it gets too bad._ Edward moved only his eyes this time, skimming once up and down the off-white plaster.

_Thanks for doing this. _I appreciated him helping me breathe easier. Jasper's thirst, and his trust in his thirst, worried me enormously.

I looked ahead once more. Then suddenly, my vision shifted. I saw Jasper rise from his seat beside me, and walk over towards the girl who had appeared by the table next to ours. I recognised her; her name was Whitney, I suddenly recalled. I remembered her mother's invite to Esme, to a garden party.

As the vision continued, I watched as he leaned down towards her neck, his lips whispering across her skin, then exposing his venom coated teeth to her soft flesh, ripping her skin, the hot pulse of the blood soothing his itching and fiery throat...

Edward kicked his chair. He looked ashamedly up at him, before he turned his head down in humiliation. I knew that Edward had watched either my vision or Jasper's thoughts.

I watched as the vision disappeared, fading away.

"Sorry," Jasper murmured. Edward shrugged.

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that." I tried again to soothe him. My lie _would_ be convincing, if only he didn't know that he was dangerously close to fulfilling my vision. Edward wouldn't give me away, I was certain. "It helps a little if you think of them as people," I continued in my attempt to alleviate his shame. We all had weaknesses. It was just so that Jasper's was physically, in dealing with his thirst.

I spoke quickly. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is." He replied sharply. He twisted his head to stare out of the window. My so-called comforting obviously wasn't having any effect.

I sighed. There was really no point in making himself feel worse. We would hunt tonight.

I rose fluidly, and picked my tray from the table. I distributed it, then walked, slowly even for a human, to my next class. I flitted between reality and the future, my body guiding itself emptily towards class. I soon found my seat, and sat, sighing again.

The remainder of the day passed much like the rest; I didn't realise quite where I was. Jazz concentrated solely on his thirst, and I scrutinized each of his actions.

I breathed in relief as the final bell went, signalling the day's end. I remained focused on Jasper as we made our way slowly across the parking lot. We waited in the car and I blinked, surprised. Edward usually was here before us. Em and Rose slid in next to Jazz, as I waited in my accustomed seat in the front, next to Edward. I listened, and heard Edward's voice in the front office. Emmett tried to persuade Jazz to play a re-match of their fight last night. Jasper remained wrapped up in his determination.

"_Never mind then. I can see that's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." _

Edward wrenched himself from the room. There were only two mundane humans there, Mrs. Cope, and the new girl, Isabella Swan. No-one of consequence. I couldn't see why he was in such a rush, as he launched himself to the car, too fast to pass as a human speed.

He climbed quickly into the car, gasping, dragging at the air.

"Edward?" What was wrong? What had happened?

He shook his head at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded of him, distracted from his pleas to Jasper.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all turned to stare questioningly at me. I shrugged. I had no idea what had happened to him, I hadn't been looking. I couldn't see into the past, only the future. I let my eyes mist over as I looked forward for him. I knew he was watching too.

I was surprised as I saw him tear away in his car, heading... someplace I couldn't see.

"You're leaving?" Everyone's heads turned to him now.

"Am I?" he hissed.

I returned to the vision, as it twisted and spun, I saw... the new girl. Bella...

"Oh." Dead. Edward stood tall over her, his eyes glowing like crimson rubies. I saw us deciding to pull out of town, to move away, timing our decision cautiously. "Oh." It was all I could say.

The vision flew into the specifics as Edward unconsciously mapped out his strategy. The small girl in the bright yellow kitchen, the colors contrasting with the mood I felt emanating from Edward, stalking her from the shadows, ready to pounce...

"Stop!" he moaned, his face contorted with internal rage and grief.

"Sorry," I whispered. My face was set in a mask of shock.

My vision rolled into a different shape, as I saw the snow covered trees flashing by.

"I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone." My voice rang with certainty. I was the closet sibling towards him. He was truly a brother to me. None of us had pulled away from our family, just... _left_. But I would respect his decision. If that was what he wanted...

I saw Rosalie and Emmett exchange a long, anxious glance. Emmett was genuinely Edward's brother – at least in one respect. Rosalie didn't care much for Edward, but he _was_ her brother. Also, Esme would be... devastated. We would have to be careful how we told her.

We were nearing the entrance leading a path to our house. I knew he would have to leave as soon as he could, so that he was still in control as he left. "Drop us here," I commanded. "You should tell Carlisle yourself." Carlisle would let him leave. Carlisle knew Edward would make the right choice.

He nodded, and the car screeched to a stop. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie climbed out in silence. They were obviously confused; they hadn't seen what Edward and I had. I would have to fill them in later. As soon as Carlisle got back, I would tell them all that I saw. Jasper hesitated by the fringe of the trees, unsure whether to let me have a moment with Edward, or wait for me. It didn't bother me what he decided. I only needed to say very little to Edward.

I touched his shoulder lightly. "You will do the right thing." My voice was quiet, but full of confidence in his decision. He would choose the right option. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too." This was true. I had seen a vision of their connection as I tripped through inconsequential visions, searching for any news or point of interest.

"Yes." His voice was hard. I knew that he agreed with only one part of my statement.

I slipped out of the car, my face etched with worry. I turned and ran with Jasper back to the house. He was quiet, probably thinking about the little information he had as he tried to piece it together. My visions of Edward's outcome flashed from Edward's suddenly ruby eyes, to the snow covered trees near the mountains. Perhaps he went to stay with Tanya and her family?

We entered the house, my eyes still unfocused. Esme pounced on me the moment I stepped through the door.

"Alice, what-"

"Please Esme; let's wait until Carlisle gets back." And with that I curled up on the sofa and shut my eyes. I let sights and sounds swirl through my mind, focusing on Edward's vague decisions. Finally the vision I had been waiting for flashed through my mind. Edward stopped at the hospital, and ran nearly too fast to pass as a human speed, to Carlisle's office.

I watched as my vision continued to draw itself out. Edward took Carlisle's car, and continued on to... Denali? I couldn't tell yet.

I felt Jasper's arms around me, and I slipped back into the present. "Carlisle will be here soon," I informed everyone quietly. "He will arrive in about-" my eyes flashed briefly into the future "four minutes."

Esme on the sofa on my other side. Worry colored her every motion, highlighting the crease in her forehead as she frowned. "Is... is this about Edward?" Her trembling lips barely uttered the words, but I could still hear the barely concealed overwhelming anxiety and distress.

"Yes," I breathed, just as softly.

"I'm going to... step outside for a minute," Jasper mumbled. He jumped up and bounded out of the room. I could feel the emotions wrapping themselves around Esme, even without Jasper's talent. He wouldn't be able to stand this level of emotion for that long, I knew.

Esme turned, fierce with her anguish. "Alice, _please_," she began to beg. She needed to know, but I needed to speak with Carlisle first. He could tell me what had happened at the hospital, and I could piece the puzzle together.

"Carlisle's back," I stated to the still room. Everyone seemed frozen. The tension was building.

We each heard the Volvo pull into the garage, and park. In seconds he was sat by Esme, on the sofa with me. Rosalie and Emmett stood together, their backs to the glass wall, facing us on the sofa. Jasper walked warily into the room, rubbing his temples at the height of emotion. He took his place beside me, then took my hand as a symbol of comfort to my tense body. He let out waves of peace, but the panic was too central to do much.

I waved towards Carlisle to tell everybody what had happened at the hospital. He explained it carefully, and everyone remained silent. When he finished, he looked towards me and said, "Alice. I believe that you have the better picture. Please, share it with us."

All eyes fell upon me. I guess I had some explaining to do. I took a deep breath, then opened my mouth to speak.

Author's notes: sorry everyone, I decided to leave that one there!! So REVIEW and I'll write the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya everyone! Im back! Sorry I haven't updated for ssoooo long, but my computer has been seriously messed up, crashing all the time and that kinda stuff. But I am back, and I have a new chapter!! At last! :D**

**I hope you guys like it! And reviews always go down well =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Gone**

The week passed, in an almost zombie-like state. Everything went very slowly. I continually checked Edward's future, but he wasn't going anywhere. He buried himself amongst the snow, and there he stayed. Like I said, he really wasn't going anywhere. Other than my regular check-ups on Edward, I swallowed my school time with watching my Jasper struggle with his need for blood. Everywhere I went seemed strangely empty. We all knew that it was because of the missing presence of a certain family member, but no one breached the subject. Quietness penetrated the house, and silenced all of us.

To be honest, I wasn't…_upset_ by Edward's sudden flight to the mountains, because I, perhaps above the others, believed he would come back to us… eventually. I didn't get that information from one of my visions. I knew he couldn't stay away for long, but I still wasn't sure how lengthy a time he could stay in Alaska. Faint flashes of what would happen if he returned sooner rather than later, poisoned my mind. It wouldn't end well.

Although I might not be _upset_ about Edward, that didn't mean I wasn't _bothered_ about him. I did miss him. After all, he was my favourite brother. Jasper seemed to believe my optimism towards Edward's return was due to my sight into the future, but I wasn't entirely convinced. I often caught myself wondering if Jasper's theory was correct, or if their slightly more pessimistic state was a result to a lack of trust in Edward. I shrugged it off. It wasn't really of consequence.

Unconsciously, Edward waited for something. A… trigger that would bring him back home. At least, it would trigger the events that caused him to come home. I sighed. I supposed we would just have to be patient, and wait for it to happen. I wished my sight into the future wasn't so subjective. Then I could see when, where, and how Edward would come home.

Esme was miserable. Emmett was – relatively – quieter. Even Jasper, who usually resented Edward slightly for hearing his persistent struggles, was… contemplative. And Rosalie was… well, Rosalie. She didn't care much for Edward, but, saying that, she was apprehensive over the reactions of her family, especially Esme and Emmett.

We were sliding into Rosalie's car, at the end of the afternoon, when I slipped quickly into the stream of the future. My vision melted into snow covered trees, breaking holes in the star flecked sky. Edward sat in the glittering snow, bathing in the pearly glow of moonlight. He was unmoving, his back hunched over, his knees cradled to his chest.

As I watched, Edward uncoiled himself, and raised his head to the sky. He leant gently back against the snow bank. Then something clicked. A decision had been made. My awareness raced towards a woman. The trigger.

Her hair gracefully lashed out, coiling around the air as she darted between the trees at inhuman speed, following a faint scent I recognized well. Her bare feet whispered against the snow, and her eyes widened in exultation as she ran. Her perfect bow shaped lips curved upwards, exposing immaculate teeth, as she leapt adeptly onto a black outcropping of rock. She kept perfectly still on the balls of her feet. In the silvery moonlight, her teeth glinted, and her skin glowed. Her long hair swung gently in blond ringlets, that shone in the reflection of the moon.

Then her eyes snapped shut, and her arms wrapped delicately around her slim legs. An explosion of white powder briefly encompassed her, before showering down around her. Delighted, she looked at Edward's buried form, and waited for him to resurface.

Tanya. A smile lit my face as I pulled back into the present. He was coming home.

"What is it?" Jasper gently squeezed my hand, a soft smile posed on his lips, while Emmett and Rosalie looked curiously at us.

"Nothing!" I trilled, a wide smile adorning my small face. Rosalie turned back to look at the road, and Emmett made a '_humph_' noise, before swiveling in his seat to look at Rose.

"It's Edward, isn't it?" Jazz said, his curiosity turning to suspicion. But he couldn't stop a smile from lighting up his features.

"Maybe," I sang, my face stretched to breaking point with my grin.

"He's coming back, isn't he?" Jasper ignored my denial.

I sighed. I couldn't keep anything from my Jazz. He picked up on anything and everything. "Yes. But I'm not entirely sure when. It's definitely certain, though, so it can't be that long…" I trailed off into thought, my smile fading from my face. "Don't tell Esme though, please. I don't want to get her hopes up, just to let her down, if my vision is wrong… or too hasty…" Jazz curled me protectively to his side.

Rosalie snorted. I turned sharply towards her. "How many times do I have to tell you?" my tone was cutting. "I'm far from infallible, Rosalie. What I see can change. The future-"

"Isn't always certain, yes yes, I _know_. God knows you've drilled it into our heads hard enough to know _that_ by now." Jasper growled at our blond sister who sat smugly at the wheel, but she ignored him. "But you've never failed us before. Especially not something _important_." She sneered the word.

"Rosalie-"

She waved me off. "Doesn't matter, anyway." She pulled into the garage. "Of course, he will come back. Even I know that. It's just… _when_."

She stepped out of the car, Emmett following. _'But you've never failed us before…' _Her dismissive words rang through my head. Yeah, thanks a lot Rosalie. I sighed, flinging the door open, and wriggled out from Jasper's embrace. Hopping out, I yanked Jasper from the car by the hand he still grasped. Chuckling, he bent his head towards me, and his lips briefly met mine. Gently, he pulled away, too quickly for my liking, and grinned mischievously. I growled playfully at him, the side of my mouth pulling upwards. Jasper led me towards the house, our hands linked together.

As we entered the house, Esme looked up from her position on the couch. Her legs were curled around her body, her back arched over a thick book that rested in her lap. She smiled at us, and set the book aside. "Alice, Jasper." She murmured in greeting.

"Esme," Jasper replied. I simply smiled, tentatively. I flitted over to Esme's side, and hugged her briefly, before plopping down next to her. Jasper squeezed into the space next to me.

"Good day at school?" Esme teased.

"Yep!" I chuckled.

Esme's face slowly dropped. She sighed. "Anything on Edward?" she asked me wistfully.

"No… not yet." I said slowly. My face didn't betray my lie, nor my tone. I hated lying to Esme. _Hated _it. It felt horribly wrong. Her eyes lit up slightly at 'yet', but she didn't say anything. She froze for just a second, then dismissed the thought with a flick of her fingers.

"Anyway. Emmett wanted to go hunting with Carlisle. Would you like to come?"

I glanced at Jasper. He held my eyes as I replied. "Sure. I was planning to go in a few days time, but would definitely be convenient for me. Jasper?"

He paused. I knew he was weighing his desire for blood against his will to be strong. He had hunted recently, and did not want to appear weak, or even become weak from drinking in abundance too often, then become dependent on his desires. I had told him, on numerous occasions, that it didn't matter to me, to any of us, how often he needed to hunt, but he remained stubborn. It was silly, really. I knew that many were too weak to abstain from human blood at all for a short length of time, let alone live something else entirely. He sighed. "I think I will, actually."

I gazed back towards Esme. "We both will. When will Carlisle get home?"

She smiled gently at me, her sparkling. "Ahh… six minutes." My mind dipped quickly into the future to attain my answer.

"Why do you bother asking?" Esme teased, her eyes still dancing with her grin.

"I'm not sure," I replied, my lips twisting upwards to imitate her smile. I stood then, pulling Jasper up with me. Esme turned her interest back to the book. Jazz steered me across the room towards the stairs, but I paused at the banister, sensing a false note entering her smile.

"Esme." She looked up at me, surprised. "It'll be alright. He _will_ come back." My voice was soft, but it carried across the quiet room.

"I know that. It's just…" she trailed off, sighing. "I know. But our family has been together for so long. It hurts more than I would have originally thought to lose someone so suddenly… even if only temporarily," she said in a small voice. I could hear the hurt in her voice, and I could see it written all over her face. And I felt so guilty for lying to her.

Jasper washed a sense of peace, tinged slightly with… contentment, over us. It wasn't quite right to call it _happiness_. He exchanged a brief glance with me, and I thanked him with my eyes, before he disappeared up the stairs. I stepped towards Esme, and she caught me tightly into an embrace.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to stay away for long." I looked up at her, letting her read the earnesty of my gaze. "Trust me."

"I do. Besides, you'll tell us if you see anything, won't you?" She took a step backwards, putting her hands on my shoulders in a very motherly gesture. "Alice? Alice?" Esme's shimmering voice faded from my consciousness.

I saw Tanya's back disappear into the darkness of the trees. This was very soon; the vision was certain. The image was clear. Edward didn't move, presumably mulling over Tanya's words. Suddenly, he stood, shaking the snow of himself, then bolting towards Carlisle's previously discarded car. He ran faster than most were capable of, and reached the vehicle quickly. Edward's future has hardened; it was almost certain th girl was going to be left unharmed. But one thing was definitely positive. _Edward was coming home. _

"Alice? What did you see?" A wide smile stretched across my face. "Was it… Edward?" I nodded, and turned towards Esme, with Jasper now at my side.

"What did you see? You were out for a few minutes." Jasper's voice was laced with concern. I grinned even wider at him, my teeth gleaming a pearly white.

"I saw… I saw Edward." I twisted in jasper's arms, and looked Esme straight in the eye. "He's coming home."

**Please, review! =) **


End file.
